Ziva taken
by puppypants
Summary: Ziva is taken and Tim will do everything in his power to get her back
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This story has about 10 chapters, hope to update every night and reviews are most welcome, oh, and have a lovely day..or night (By the way, this is a McGiva, just a warning for the McAb fans)

Disclaimer: Just want to mention I do not own NCIS or any of its characters, just writing a little fan fic

The rhythm of their contented breathing was in sync, the only sound filling the moon-lit bedroom. The air was still, chirping crickets could be heard through the crack of the open window along with the occasional streetcar or motorcycle. They were both dressed in t-shirts and pajama pants snuggled together, void of any blankets. Tim's arm was securely wrapped around Ziva's side as he cuddled behind her breathing in the clean scent of her hair as he slept. She cradled his hand to her chest, savoring his warmth and his closeness that she so desperately desired.

Ziva's eyes were the first to open as a stern hand clamped tightly against her mouth, her body was roughly pulled and jerked. She responded by kicking and thrashing with a vengance. Tim was pulled from behind her and thrown to the floor as she heard a loud thud then guttural grunt. She scratched and clawed at an arm that was locked against her throat as she was tugged to a standing position now able to see two men on the other side of the bed as they roughly kicked Tim over and over again. Tears stung her eyes with frustration as she tried to scream but was denied the release of her intense fear listening to Tim's painful cries. Suddenly one of the men kicking Tim was yanked downward, twisting as he fell hitting the floor hard, cursing loudly. Tim was then visible to her as he tackled the other man sending him crashing into the night stand.

A hopeful smile curved on Ziva's lips under the hand that covered them as she enthusiastically bit down as hard as she could. She continued with a backfist to his face then a back kick to his groin. She was then able to rummage through the drawer of her nightstand to locate her backup weapon. She drew it stepping back to gain better access to defend herself just as Tim received a blow to the back of his head when his attackers forced his body against the wall restraining him like a bug pinned to a display. One of the attackers shoved a firearm into Tim's stomache, his dire warning directed towards Ziva. Tim's head rolled as he struggled to remain conscious. His body was motionless as they held him securely against the wall, his arms restrained vertically from his sides.

"Drop it." The man with the gun pointed at Tim glared at Ziva from across the room with serious intent. "I won't say it again."

"No, Ziva don't." Tim urged. The other man drove a fist into Tim's solar plexus as Tim tried to curl forward from the pain and muscle spasm. Ziva dropped the gun without hesitation as she waited for their next move. The man with the gun pistol whipped Tim as she watched him fall to the floor.

"No!" she sobbed.

Ziva felt a blow to the back of her head as her world quickly faded.


	2. Chapter 2

Tim rolled onto his back with a long moan slowly escaping his lips as he rubbed his head with both hands. When he opened his eyes the sun peeking through the blinds caused him to squint and breathe in deeply with pain. He tried to focus, realizing he was on the floor of Ziva's bedroom wondering how he got there. His sides protested with excruciating pain every time he took a breathe as he lightly smoothed his hand over his ribs. He struggled to a sitting position fighting extreme nausea as the night's events invaded his memory.

"Ziva?" He scanned the bedroom frantically yelling her name over and over, again. He kneeled to stand struggling to keep from falling over from an overpowering dizziness. He broke into a frantic run, slightly stumbling numerous times while searching all of Ziva's rooms, banging open doors, calling her name. A deep cry threatened to rise in his throat as he fought to keep calm.

Why did they take her? Who were they? He located his cell phone and speed-dialed Gibbs.

"McGee?"

"They took her boss! They came in her apartment and took her!"

"Took who, McGee?"  
"Ziva. Men...three of them."

"McGee. Where are you?"

"At her apartment...boss?" He fought to keep an emotional tremor from his voice.

"Hang tight, McGee. Dinozz-"

Tim dropped to his knees, the tears building, burning the back of his eyes as he felt his body crumble."No. I can't waste a minute." He quickly straightened his sore, slouching back while wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

He hopped up, swaying, waiting for the room to stop spinning while clutching his stomache to will the nausea away. He grabbed his jeans that were laying next to the bed, changed from his pajama pants, then walked into the bathroom to check the severity of his head wounds. He grabbed a washclothe, wet it under the faucet, then rubbed the blood from his temple and the side of his face. Maybe, if he could mask some of his injuries Gibbs wouldn't send him to Bethesda for medical attention. He didn't want to waste any time in finding Ziva. He made sure he wrung out the washclothe eliminating any signs of blood before he threw it into the laundray basket. He walked into the bedroom to begin processing the crime scene but, made sure he refrained from touching anything, waiting for gloves from Tony. Gibbs and Dinozzo entered the apartment minutes later calling his name.

"Yea, boss! In the bedroom!" he yelled hunched in front of the damn, open window Ziva always insisted on cracking open at night so they could breathe in the fresh air. Tim felt a gentle hand on his shoulder breaking him from his concentration.

"Hey boss. Look here. There's a scrape-"  
"Tim. Are you okay?

"Yeah, fine, but you gotta take a look at this spot-"  
"Dinozzo!"  
"Yeah, boss." Tony appeared behind Gibbs within seconds. "Hey McGee. You okay?" McGee slowly stood, his hand on the wall for support.  
"Will be once we get her back."

"Yeah. Hear ya' kid." Tony squeezed Tim's shoulder with a comforting nod.

"Tony. I want you to bag and tag...anything and everything." Tony went to work, immediately. "McGee. I brought Ducky-"

"Why, young Timothy. You are not in your usual attire." Ducky entered the bedroom carrying his medical bag. "Rather dressed down today, are you? Let's take a look at you-"

"Boss. I'm fine-" Gibbs grabbed Tim's arm forcefully directing him out of the room as Tim tried to pull away from him.

"Dr. Mallard." Gibbs waved Ducky towards the other room to follow.

"Boss, how did you know I was injured-"

"Well, it sounds to me you were here when it happened, Tim. You told me there were three men that took her. I know you wouldn't have let it happen without putting up a good fight." Tim blushed after realizing how easy it was to have figured that out.

"Now, Tim. You are going to relax. Sit on the couch as Ducky looks you over and I take your statement."  
"But boss-"

"Do I make myself clear?"

Tim sat on the couch, impatiently, with Gibbs facing him holding a pad and pen sitting on the coffee table. Tim relayed the events as best he could while downplaying his injuries with dwindling hope as Ducky 'tsked' and grunted while closely examining him. Ducky handed him an ice pack to place against a bump on his head.

"If I'm not mistaken I would tend to believe there should be much more dried blood resulting from the extent of these head wounds young, Timothy ...oh my, this one is still bleeding. I do believe you need more ice packs and maybe even some stitches."

Tim blushed as he looked down feeling Gibbs angry glare upon him.

Ducky then lifted the side of Tim's shirt gasping at the multiple bruises running along his chest and torso. He pressed gently as Tim attempted to stifle a moan.

"Now, Timothy. It would seem that your ribs have suffered substantial damage, as well, which I am deeply concerned about. My evaluated diagnosis requires an x-ray at Bethesda as soon as possible." Ducky bent in front of Tim to face him, "I repeat, as soon as possible. I am worried with some of the symptoms you are displaying.

"Duck-"

"You'll be no good to her if your noggin' ain't workin', Tim." Gibbs gave Tim an understanding smile then sighed heavily rubbing his chin in thought while leaning his elbow on his knee. Tim could see the worry weigh on Gibbs as he seemed to age ten years before his eyes. "Okay." He straightened placing a hand on Tim's shoulder. "I want you to promise me you will drive yourself over to Bethesda to get examined and xrayed. You will then head back over to the Navy yard. I can tell you now the doctor will more than likely order you to rest and I will allow you to do that in Abby's lab if-"

"But, boss, I-"

"If. You promise I will not have to babysit you. Have I made myself clear?"

Tim grudgingly nodded. "But can I help you finish up here first?"

"Ducky?" Gibbs looked at Ducky for his reply.

"Mmmm, well.." Ducky contemplated. "I suppose if it requires only a minimal amount of time."

"Help Dinozzo. Show him anything that can help get her back." Gibbs breathed in, hesitating, as his voice cracked. "Replay what happened. I'm hoping it will also jog your memory...giving us more to go on. You know the ritual."

Tim eagerly nodded as he hurried back towards the bedroom "Got it, boss. Thanks, boss." Tim left the room as Ducky sat on the couch in front of Gibbs.

"You do realize, Jethro, the relation Ziva and Timothy have developed over these last few months?"

"Well, Ducky. I'd be a pretty bad agent if I didn't see what was happening right under my nose."

"Well...yes, indeed. You do have a point, Jethro." Ducky mumbled, his jaw clenched. "May I also add, the situation could be having a deep, personal effect on the outcome of young Timothy's decisons causing him to act irrationally?"

"Ya think?

"Well, Jethro I do."

"That was rhetorical, Ducky."  
"Well, yes. Of course. Its just that I believe he may stop at nothing for the return of Ziva. Nothing, Jethro."


	3. Chapter 3

Ziva's deep sleep slowly worked its way to consciousness through dream-manipulated memories from the night before. Her eyes opened with her heart full of dread of what would be revealed. She was laid out on a bed with her wrists tied to the headboard in a small, bare room as her eyes slowly scanned every inch of what she was able to see. There was a window to the right of the bed behind her but the shade was drawn. She could tell the window was partly open by evidence of the shade's rustling from an occasional breeze. She could hear a dog bark in the distance. As for now, wherever she was the inside of the dwelling was silent.

Her head was pounding as she swallowed hard trying to contain the sick feeling rising in her throat. She couldn't stop images creeping through her mind recalling the previous night's events. A panic grew in her chest as she stifled a sob, she felt as if she would not be able to control her worry; she longed for the luxury to just "lose it" and scream. She fought with every ounce of determination, breathing in deep and steady. She couldn't kid herself; she knew this was not good. She began to twist her wrists in a kind of panic-frenzy as her heartbeat quickened.

"No, Ziva. Tim and the boys will find you. You mustn't worry." Ziva told herself silently with growing confidence. She tried to douse pestering, conflicting thoughts as her chest tightened remembering the abuse Tim had endured during her capture, not knowing if he was even okay.

"Ziva, you know no one gives him enough credit. He is strong and he is okay. He will get you out of this mess. He will save you before anything bad happens."

She finally succumbed to the release of heavy tears as they slid over her flushed face.

"Oh, Tim. How could one moment be perfect bliss then the next be a fight for their lives?

Tim left Ziva's apartment deep in thought. Something was bugging him and he couldn't quite place it. He absentmindedly unlocked his car door then grabbed onto the edge of the roof as he began to sway. If Gibbs had known he was this bad he wouldn't have let him drive himself to the hospital but the more man power they had the better the chances of recovering Ziva quicker. Once in the car he situated himself for the drive to the hospital as he wondered if coffee could help him cut through this fog he was experiencing. He was beginning to feel nauseous, again and his head was pounding with a vengeance. He would just buy some coffee from one of the vendors at the hospital when he got there.

His thoughts went back to the sequence of their attack that he had relayed to Tony, something had set a bell off in his head, something had been familiar... They had been wearing ski masks so he obviously wasn't able to recall any facial details but something about one of the attackers...his build, clothes? He had recognized something.

A memory flashed so quickly then slipped away just as fast. Tim felt as if a strong force was denying him something very vital in the success of Ziva's recovery. He hit his fist against the steering wheel in frustration causing a partial horn blast scaring the bejeebus out of a dog and his walker closeby on the sidewalk.

Ahh, gees. Tim said to himself. "Sorry!" He waved to the man through his windshield then rubbed his temples to massage the pain that would not cease.

"Oh, Ziva. I miss you so much. Please be okay. If something happens to you..." Tim rubbed his eyes ignoring the tears.

"All right. I gotta go, get this show on the road." He really didn't want to go to the hospital but he knew if anyone could find Ziva it would be Gibbs and Tony. He would just fulfill his promise to Gibbs to get the x-ray done as fast as he could.


	4. Chapter 4

Ziva lay there, wracking her brain, trying to come up with a way out...was she missing something? Her wrists were rubbed raw but she still struggled against her binds. She had no inclination or desire to sleep, as she felt as if she had an extreme amount of caffiene coursing through her veins due to her anxiety.

These uncontrolled emotions must have something to do resulting from my current condition she thought. Its really making me..soft.

A sudden bang of a door opening and crashing against a wall then people entering into the room nearby roused her attention. It sounded like a group of unruly men, laughing, cursing and sounds of things being dropped and put away into cabinets and the refrigerator. She heard the sounds of cans opening and a wiff of cigarette smoke. She was mentioned in their conversation as their soon to be 'highlight of entertainment'. She bit her bottom lip with frustration. Like hell I will, as she mentally supported herself.

The bedroom door opened as a man walked into her room. She recognized him immediately. Mandell. One of the suspects for the disappearance of a petty officer that McGee and herself had interviewed just last week. Even then she remembered him as repulsive and uncouth. He had relentlessly come on to her to the point where McGee had threatened him to stop or he would charge him with harrassment. Ziva remembered how she had giggled at McGee's temper when they were in the car to leave discussing the incident. She had no desire to giggle right now.

"Hey, sweet thing. Hope you are ready for the night of your life. We have some fun planned and you just happened to be the guest of honor."

"I see no honor in something that is so barberic-" Mandell backslappped her face.

"Hey. If I want your opinion I'll ask for it." He was a big, burly guy with a thick stubble-covered jawline and beer belly that hung over his pants. He leaned down to her face, "I know you had a little boyfriend but after what we did to him we won't have to worry about him showing up."

Ziva clenched her jaw knowing he was only trying to instigate her. Why try to argue with an irrational low-life, she would not waste her energy.

"Did you hear me? Yeah. Before we left, we stabbed him. Left him for dead." Ziva tried to remain calm but was unable to stop the tears forming in her eyes as her chest heaved. "Just thought you'd like to know-" Ziva spit in his face and Mandell backhanded harder this time. He regained his composure, just his finger pointing in her face. "Oh yeah. You're going to enjoy tonight." He turned leaving the room slamming the door behind him.

Ziva could feel the side of her face swell but she did not care.

Tim looked down towards the floor as he paced in the waiting room at Bethesda chewing his thumbnail and holding a cup of coffee in the other hand. He had already checked in with the front desk registering for the exam.

A nurse opened the door to the room announcing his name but McGee didn't seem to hear her as he kept on pacing. She walked up to McGee, "Umm-hum. Tim McGee?" Tim looked at the nurse with thoughtful, open eyes.

"That's it. Its...you know...the one from the case involving the Petty Officer Talisman disappearance." The nurse stood speechless facing McGee.

"Uh?"

"I recognize his voice!" McGee grabbed the nurse's shoulders. "I'll be right back..I gotta go." The nurse stood with her mouth open as she watched McGee run out the door.

"He what?" Gibbs yelled over the phone. "What was the name he said? Tailman? Do you mean Talisman?" Gibbs disconnected. "Dinozzo!"  
"Yeah, boss?"

"Gear up. Sounds like McGee knows where Ziva is. Call him." Gibbs headed towards the elevator followed by Tony.

"No answer, boss."

"Yeah...I figured." Gibbs mumbled.

McGee ran out the door of the hospital but stopped to lean against a pillar for support as his focus dimmed. His phone rang but he ignored it as he squinted his eyes waiting for his spotted vision to return to normal. He walked the rest of the way to his car then realized his phone was ringing, knowing he should answer it.

"Gibbs! I remembered his voice! Its the suspect from the Tailman case-"

"You mean, Talisman?"

"That's what I said, Talisman."

Gibbs sighed. "McGee, I want you to wait for backup. Me and Tony are on our way. Do not go in. Do you hear me?"  
Gibbs was answered with silence. "McGee?"

"Yeah boss?"

"Where were ya? You blanked out on me there for a sec."  
"No boss. Here the whole time. See ya there."  
"McGee? Tim?" Gibbs threw his phone on the dashboard of the car. "That kid is going to be the death of me!"

"You okay boss?" asked Tony.

"Put your seat belt on Dinozzo."

Tony swallowed hard then grabbed the support bar above his head. Tony mentally laughed to himself. His seat belt was always on when Gibbs drove.


	5. Chapter 5

McGee drove like a bat outta hell to get to the Mandell place while mentally picturing Ziva with her beautiful smile and adorable laugh and the hopeful thought of getting her back safe. She had to be okay because he couldn't stand the thought of going on without her. He skidded onto a back, dirt road slowing down considerably when he realized he needed to be careful not to draw attention. He coasted for a short while before parking his car behind some bushes off the road. He retreived his pistol from his glove compartment then began to make his way to the house stumbling occasionally from the overpowering dizzyness that clouded his senses as he dodged behind rocks, bushes and trees. He strategically made his way to a window, spying in from the side. A group of men were sitting on a couch, drinking beers and... playing PS3?

"Ooo, Sky Rimm...focus." He quickly flipped his back against the outside of the house straining to hear their conversation.

He listened to a few moments of their beligerent banter till he heard one of them ask, "l think its time we check on our guest and begin the real fun...huh? Whaddya think?"

Tim's heart sank. He dodged his way farther along the outside of the house carefully searching through windows, his weapon drawn. He finally came to a window with the shade pulled down. He was able to peek in through the space between the shade and the window frame noticing the back of Ziva's head as she lay on a bed.

"Ziva!" Tim whisper-yelled through the open window. "Ziv! I can't believe I found you. Are you okay?" He got closer, "Ziver?"

Ziva heard a voice through the open window behind her head as she craned to see.

"Muh-Gee?" Ziva's heart leapt with a glimpse of McGee behind the shade "McGee. Oh, honey." He slid the window open fully then leapt up leaning his hands on the sill as he tried to steady himself through the window. Lacking grace he crashed through, landing in a heap on the floor. Ziva was hopeful that the tumult the group of men were producing would cover up the sound of his fall.

"Muh-Gee?" Ziva noticed a dazed look on McGee then seeing the bandage on his forehead realized he was probably still suffering symptoms from the previous night's ordeal.

"Muh-Gee? Sweetie? Are you okay? Oh my gosh, I thought...I thought you were dead."Ziva struggled to contain her emotions. McGee blinked his eyes then faced Ziva with a wide-open grin on his face and threatening tears in his eyes. He moved forward kneeling on the side of Ziva's bed giving her a big, sloppy kiss.

"Are you okay? I tried to think...then I remem-"  
Ziva tried to gain Tim's attention. "Tim, babe. I want to hear everything but we gotta go. Now."

"Oh, yeah. Right." Tim used his knife to cut the ropes that held Ziva pulling her into his arms when they heard someone approaching the outside of the room. Tim struggled to stand, quickly drawing his weapon as the door crashed open with Mandell taking aim, firing at McGee but not before McGee, also fired in defense. Mandell fell back.

Ziva was able to hear Tony and Gibbs in the other room. "NCIS. Drop your weapons. Hands on your head."

Ziva lost her breathe when she saw Tim lying on his back, his eyes closed. "Tim! Tim, look at me!" She kneeled by his side pulling him onto her lap cradling his head. She noticed a red stain on his upper chest growing before her eyes. "No! Tim? Please, you just found me, safe. I will not lose you now." She looked up and found Gibbs and Tony at the door with worried faces as Tony called the paramedics.

Gibbs worked his way to the other side of Tim as Ziva removed the pillow case from the pillow on the bed then lifted up his shirt to press against his chest. "Dammit, McGee. Why couldn't you have just waited for us?" He placed his hand on McGee's cheek troubled at how cool he felt and motionless he was. He looked up at Ziva knowing he would have done the same thing in his place seeing the love Ziva had towards him. "Are you okay, Ziver?" Ziva nodded as tears fell down her face, too choked up to speak. "He's going to be okay, Ziva."

Ziva nodded, again, afraid to believe him. She knew it was too good to be true.

Hi, thanks for your reviews and fav and follows, its a lot of fun to write


	6. Chapter 6

Ziva moved allowing the paramedics to work on Tim. She was so frightened that he still had not showed any signs of regaining consciousness. She stayed fixated on him as they worked, willing him to open his eyes but it didn't happen. She gasped when they cut away his shirt revealing...so much more blood. She was allowed to travel with him in the ambulance as she held his hand tight, talking to him.

"Please, Tim. There is something very vital that you need to hear. You would not want to leave once you hear it." Ziva felt riduculous with the magnitude of her desperation; revealing herself in front of strangers. "You need to get better. I have a big job for you. Please, Tim. Look at me." She noticed his pallor complexion and the way his head rolled from side to side whenever the ambulance would hit a bump or pothole in the road. His hand was cold to the touch so she rubbed it trying to warm it. She had never felt so incompetent before in her life.

When they arrived at the hospital he was immediately wheeled in as she was left at the front desk to register them both in. She was then taken back to get checked out, the bruising on her cheek, her scraped wrists and anything else significant from the attack of her abduction. They strongly advised she be admitted for observation and hooked up to an iv for a minor case of dehydration for one night so she grudgingly agreed. She would be here anyway for, Tim. They set her up in a room as she sat agitated waiting for someone from the team to find her, she was just about to get out of bed to look for someone when Gibbs knocked on her open door.

"You decent?" Ziva looked confused.

"Do you mean am I a capable agent?" she asked tiredly.

Gibbs smiled to himself. "No. Are you dressed. But, I see that you are so I'll come in."

"Have you heard on Tim?"

Gibbs looked down. "Ziva, he's still in surgery."

"I do not like this waiting. Bullet goes in, you take it out. Should be quick as a pie." Ziva snapped her fingers.

"Quick as lightening. Its quick as lightening." Abby walked in through the door then ran to Ziva hugging her. "Oh, Ziva I was so worried about you. Are you okay?"

"Abby I am fine."

"Ziva, you need to sleep. You've been through-" Ducky walked in behind Abby chipper and positive as usual.

"Why, young lady, am I glad to see you." Ziva couldn't help but smile at Ducky's happy response to see her. "You had us so worried my dear lady. Do you need me to check anything for you." Ducky already was inspecting her wrists breathing in deep with the shock of their scraped redness.

"Yes, you can check on Tim before I go insane. " Ziva growled with agitation.

"Oh, my dear, please do not worry. Our young Timothy will be fine. You'll see. I'm more worried about his concussion than-"  
"Concussion? Well, that would explain why he was acting the way he was when he saved me. He seemed so out of it and dazed. How bad was his concussion?" asked Ziva desperately.

"Well...he was instructed by, your's truly, for an exam at the hospital-" explained Ducky.

But while he was waiting to be seen he randomly remembered Mandell's voice from the attack so he left before he was examined." finished Gibbs. Ziva looked down as tears filled her eyes.

"If anything serious happens to him because he waited just to rescue me I'll give him the biggest head slap-' Ziva pulled her hand back as if demonstrating a mother of all head slaps but her hand ended up in front of her mouth to hold back a sob. She could no longer control her tears as they came full force.

"Oh, honey." Abby leaned over her hugging and rocking her. "Its okay. You know McGee. He wouldn't have waited no matter what. You, Ducky, Gibbs...anyone, would have taken priority over any exam." Abby moved Ziva's long hair out of her face. "He'll be okay-"

"Please, everyone stop saying he'll be okay. We don't know. Are you all trying to sugarcoat this? Keep me from worrying? Because its not working-" Abby covered her face with her hands as her shoulders started to move up and down. "See, I knew it! You are worried."

"Its true. I tried but I can't hold it in anymore. I just hope Timmy will be okay. I can't take this waiting-"  
"Well...I left Tony in the waiting room. He'll let us know if the doctor says anything." assured Gibbs.

"I just can't stand the thought of him just laying there, unable to wake up. I want to be there with him. You know? Hold his hand and talk to him so he can hear my voice...and know I am right there with him. I have so much I need to tell him." She shook her head side to side as she focused on her blanket. "I suppose I am very tired...I-" Ziva sighed then wiped tears from her face. Ducky came closer to squeeze her hand.

"It is quite okay, young lady. We understand."

"Thank you, Ducky. You are a fine man.

Ziva fixed her blanket, yawning.

Gibbs got the cue, "Come on guys. Ziver isn't going to get any rest with all of us in here."  
"Oh, wait! Don't go. I am so sick of beds..."

"Well, now you can actually sleep in one." Gibbs kissed the top of Ziva's head whispering in her ear. "Sleep. We'll stay and wait to hear on McGee."

"Please! Tell me when you hear something..wake me up, do what you have to-"

"You got it, hun." Smiled Abby as she kissed her on the cheek before she left the room.

Ziva layed back trying to catch up with her thoughts. She knew she was not going to sleep before she heard something about McGee. The whole ordeal just reinforced how much she actually loved him. "Oh, my sweet little Muh-Gee."


	7. Chapter 7

Ziva was staring at a far wall while she lay in her hospital bed, deep in thought when Abby rushed through her door.

"Ziva, Ziva, Ziva, Ziv-"

If Ziva had been closer to her she probably would have shook her. "Abby, I am awake, what is it? Is Tim okay?" Ziva's heart pounded waiting for Abby to regain her composure.

"Well, he's out of surgery and Dr. Brandson, his doctor, you know, the one with brown, curly hair, says everything went okay but he's still unconscious so they will have to wait for him to wake up to make sure there are no lasting effects, but his cat scan looked good."

"Oh...that sounds like good news." Ziva caught her breathe feeling a sense of relief. Ziva sat up straight unable to control her happiness. "Abby could you please take me to him, maybe get a wheel chair so we don't anger the nurses?"

"I like how you think, woman." Abby disappeared out the door on a determined quest.

Ziva could not wait as she struggled to get her slippers on realizing how sore she was. "Wow, that must have crept on. All I've been doing is lying in beds the last 24 hours." She dislodged her IV then stretched, trying to scare away some of the kinks as Abby appeared through the door with a wheel chair. She wheeled it to the side of the bed then reached out steadying Ziva to make sure she was stable enough to stand.

"There ya' are. Are you ready, Ziva?"

"Abs, push this chair with the speed I drive!"

Abby giggled. "If I did that, we'd be the first wheelchair in history to be issued a speeding ticket."

After exiting the elevator Abby and Ziva entered Tim's room, Ziva's eyes were fixated towards the bed where Tim lay motionless, not much different from when she had last seen him. "Oohh. Its so difficult to see him so quiet. Has he woken up yet?"

"The doctor informed us it will probably be a few hours at least before there is any sign of him waking, Ziva." Ziva's attention on Tim broke as she listened to Ducky . "I'll have you know, the doctor's prognosis for young, Timothy is very hopeful and promising. There is color returning to his face" Ducky nodded his head towards Tim, "as you can see." Ducky then placed his hand on Ziva's shoulder for assurance. Ziva looked around the room noticing the whole team sitting in various spots keeping their loving vigil. There was a light snore coming from Gibbs who sat hunched over in a chair located near the head of the bed. Tony was unusally quiet sitting on the heat vent in front of the window watching McGee sleep. She knew he was still worried for Tim from his lack of frequent remarks.

"You all look so tired...please, go home and get some sleep. I will stay here with Tim-"

"Ziva, we can't leave you guys-" protested Abby.

"Ducky just said he is going to be okay. Come by in the morning, by then you will probably be able to have a conversation with him."

"But, what about you my dear?" asked Ducky.

"Well, in all honesty, I feel I can finally sleep at this point. I will ask if I can be relocated to this room. I'm sure the nurse will be fine with it."

The rhythmic snoring stopped and Gibbs jumped as he quickly awakened.

"Ziv." Gibbs stretched and yawned, "So how are you?"Gibbs looked around the room. "Did Tim wake yet?"

"Hey boss. You can't sleep through the movie then expect to be brought up to speed when you wake." Gibbs glared at Tony. "Sorry, boss, no, no...he didn't wake yet."

"Well, now that you are awake, Jethro, I suggest we leave these two lovebirds-"

"Ducky!" Ziva back swiped Ducky lightly in the shoulder as Abby giggled.

"to let them recuperate...I repeat recuperate." Ducky looked at Ziva giving her a wink. Ziva kissed his cheek.

They all started to file out of the room, each giving McGee a firm squeeze on his good shoulder, Abby kissing him on the cheek, whispering something comforting in his ear. Ducky closed the door behind him, being the last one to leave as he gave her a little wave.

"Well, Tim. Its just me and you now." She grasped his hand happy to feel the warmth from it compared to the last time she held it. Her other hand lightly caressed his cheek as she could feel his soft breathe on her hand. "I miss you so much." Ziva wiped away a tear that rolled down her cheek. She stood, wheeling her chair near the wall then climbed into bed with McGee. She wrapped her arm around him being careful to not interfere with his IV or wounds as she brushed his hair back. She felt in some sense he could hear what happened around him as he slept so she softly whispered in his ear. "You get well, because I love you sooo much and can't imagine life without you."

"Just try to kick me out of this bed." thought Ziva. The few times a nurse came in to check Tim's vitals, Ziva feigned sleep and was not interrupted. "These are some smart nurses." she thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Ziva woke with a start when arms gently tightened around her waist from behind. She smiled and breathed in a sigh of lightheartedness and relief.

"Oh, Muh-Gee." She turned to face him cupping his face in her hand. "You are a sight for hurt eyes."

"Sore eyes."  
"Well...either way they do not hurt anymore." His quick correction towards her confused idiom enforced her optimism for his full recovery; his noggin' seemed to be intact.  
Tim smiled, "I can't believe they let you sleep in bed with me-"  
"Oh, I know how to be very persuasive."  
"Now that's an understatement. I just hope no one was hurt in the process." Tim looked seriously into her eyes. "Are you okay?"

Ziva worked to form a convincing smile on her face, "Of course, I am-"

"So...nothing...happened?" Tim held her hands searching her eyes.

Ziva held is face, "You saved me before anything did and to that I will be forever grateful-"

"Well...then..we're even. You save me everyday just by being part of my life."

"Oh. You are so romantic." Ziva kissed him. "Let me call a doctor and let them know you are awake. I am sure they want to run some tests on you-"

"Just tell them I got the "Ziva test" version and that I am fine, right?"

"I do not think my test version will pass the standards where your health is concerned."

Tim's eyes grew heavy as he found no trouble agreeing with her. "Fine with me, you're the boss."

"Tim?" Tim fought to keep his eyes open.

"Yes."

"May I tell you something that is very important? Can you stay awake for a minute?"

Tim's eyebrows furrowed as his jaw set.

"There is no easy way to say this...so..I'll just say it...I'm pregnant, Tim."

Tim shot up in bed with such force that he yelled out in pain forgetting why he was in the hospital to begin with.

"Oh, I am sorry, are you-" Ziva gently pulled him back down.

"Ziva! Are you kidding me? When did you know? When will it happen?" Tim winced.

Ziva pushed on his chest to keep him laying down, "Please don't hurt yourself." she laughed. "I knew before this all happened but I hadn't had a chance to tell you."  
"Did you tell the doctor when you came here? Is everything okay?" Ziva had to smile at his concern, she never doubted his loyalty and commitment he had already demonstrated to her so far in their relationship. The thought of McGee as a dad produced a beautiful image in her mind that she held close to her heart.

"Yes. And everything is okay."  
"When did you know?"

A nurse came into the room, "Mr. McGee, we need to check your vitals...um..Miss David-"  
"Don't worry. I was just leaving."

"Ziva...please, come right back."

Ziva left just after she saw Tim whispering into the ear of the nurse. She thought it was strange but disregarded it as she found her way back to her room to prepare to leave. She needed to call Abby and ask her to bring her a set of clothes and drive her home.

After breakfast and a quick exam from her doctor Ziva took a much needed shower. When she finished Abby appeared at her door with a duffle bag full of clothes, shoes, toothbrush, hairbrush and make-up.

"Thank you, Abby."

"You are most welcome, senorita."

Ziva had felt jittery ever since she told Tim of her condition. She did not want to tell anyone else, yet, including Abby and began to feel self-conscious when she noticed Abby looking at her strangely.

"So...I checked on Timmy but he was sleeping-"  
"Well, don't worry. He was awake this morning."  
"Oh, yay!" Ziva leaned over to pull her shoes on.

"Ziva...you seem...different."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Just an observation...is there something I should know-"  
"No!"

"Wow...I hope you never play poker."

Ziva changed the subject, "Let us go check on Muh-Gee then we can leave. Once I get home I can get my car and come back."

As Abby and Ziva neared Tim's room a nurse was peeking out of his door but ran back into the room as soon as she spotted the girls.

"What was that about?" asked Abby looking at Ziva. Ziva shrugged.

When Ziva entered Tim's room Tim had one knee on the floor, kneeling, two nurses surrounding him. Ziva hurried to him leaning down taking hold of his hands. "Tim! What are you doing, get up! And why are you dressed in your clothes? You can't leave-"

"Wait, Ziva. I have to ask you something." Abby stood behind Ziva and gasped.

"Ziva? I've loved you for a long time now and would be truly honored if you would agree to share your life with me. Ziva. Will you marry me?" Tim opened a small, black velvet box revealing the most beautiful ring Ziva had ever seen.

Ziva breathed in trying to catch her breathe as her eyes filled with tears. "But. I don't understand, Tim. I just told you..you know. How did you get a ring so fast."

"Well..." Tim began to stand as the nurses helped him up. "Thanks, girls." The nurses stood together looking longingly at Tim and Ziva as the lovely event unfolded before their eyes. "I had bought the ring a month ago and it was in my nightstand at home. I was working up the courage to ask..and well. I had Lydia over there," Tim pointed to one of the nurses. "to call Tony and get it for me." Tony walked through the door as if on cue holding a cup of coffee up to Tim as if to congratulate him. "...along with some clothes." McGee chuckled. "I didn't want to propose in one of those hospital gowns." Tim smirked.

Ziva grabbed Tim's face kissing him. "Of course, I will, you big sweetie cake."

"Pie. Its sweetie pie."

Ziva did her best to hug him as gently as she could finding it difficult to contol her excitement. "Oh, Tim. You have made me the happiest woman..." Ziva sobbed.


End file.
